1. Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for producing one or more visually discernable lighting effects and light control devices that may be used with the lighting apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Lighting devices that use light control devices, such as for example light pipes, light diffusers, and/or lenses, for transferring and manipulating light from one point light source to another location are known. In one example, a point light source, such as an incandescent light bulb, is disposed inside an opaque housing. Long, thin strands of hollow fiber optic tubing have one end located near the light bulb and an opposite end disposed in or through the housing. Light from the light bulb is transferred through the fiber optic tubing to the opposite end to provide a plurality of points of light around the exterior of the housing.
Another light apparatus has an LED disposed in an end cavity of a bullet-shaped light pipe, which is in turn disposed inside an end cavity of an outer diffuser shaped to resemble a flame. The outer surface of the bullet-shaped light pipe abuts against an inner surface of the outer diffuser, and power circuitry for the LED is carried below the outer diffuser and inner light pipe by a base.
Yet another luminary device has a base, which carries a light bulb and attendant power and control circuitry therefor. A solid light pipe having a decorative shape, such as a flower or a bottle, is disposed on top of the base above the light bulb. Light from the light bulb enters a base portion of the light pipe and is transferred therethrough to illuminate the entire light pipe.